Vanilla Twilight
by Ami670
Summary: Sticky feels upset when Turbo gets fatally injured from a race. But a night will change everything. One-shot. Features Turbo and Sticky, aka "BitterSweetRivals". Based off the song "Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City.


** LEMME ROLL AWAY FOREVER NOW FOR ABANDONING FFN. *does it* Anyway, my friend and I roleplay a lot together (I roleplay Turbo and she roleplays Sticky Wipplesnit). We portray them as really close friends. I even came up with a name for Turbo and Sticky's friendship; "BitterSweetRivals". This is a one-shot btw.  
**

* * *

_The stars lean down to kiss you and I lie awake and miss you._

Sticky was lying down on the ground, looking a blank dark sky. It was already night time and she was already upset. Turbo, her best friend and probably closet, has been fatally injured from an accident. She was crying so hard she felt like the whole world of Sugar Rush was going to kill her. However, she keeps hearing messages from him and doesn't understand why.

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

_Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_

_But I'll miss your arms around me_

_I'd send a postcard to you, dear_

_Cause I wish you were here_

"I wish you were here too, Turbo," Sticky admitted glumly.

She remembered all the times where she hung out with Turbo. They weren't probably the brightest, but their relationship was as close as a married couple. She also remembered when she was sick and he was there for her, and promised he wouldn't leave her.

_I'll watch the night turn light-blue_

_But it's not the same without you_

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

She decided best if she would instead sleep out here tonight. The cold air was pulling air, but she didn't care. All she cared was for Turbo to be alright and happy. Then there was only silence.

_The silence isn't so bad_

_Till I look at my hands and feel sad_

_Cause the spaces between my fingers_

"_Are right where yours fit perfectly"_

"Turbo," she asked in the silence.

She thought she just heard Turbo. But Sticky then agreed that her mind was playing tricks on her again. Then she dozed off again.

"_I'll find repose in new ways_

_Though I haven't slept in two days_

_Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone_

_But drenched in vanilla twilight_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night_

_Waist deep in thought because when_

_I think of you I don't feel so alone"_

But her mind wasn't really playing with her. Turbo was somehow here, singing. And the scariest thing was that it sounded _exactly _like Turbo's. Sticky immediately woke up, startled and scared and confused. Her head darted all over the place because she was trying to find out where the voice was coming from.

"_I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone_

_As many times as I blink_

_I'll think of you tonight_

_(Tonight, tonight, tonight...)_

_I'll think of you tonight"_

"TURBO WHERE ARE YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW!"

Sticky was obviously upset and confused, because no one or anything was giving her answers. She started to cry as she collapsed on the floor. She keeps on thinking that she is being haunted. But she wasn't. Turbo was here, hiding in the darkness, singing.

"_When violet eyes get brighter_

_And heavy wings grow lighter_

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_

_But I swear I won't forget you"_

All of a sudden, she saw Turbo walking towards her and he was still singing the song. Sticky thought she was dreaming, but she wasn't. This was real. Really real. Turbo was actually here, and he looked perfectly normal; no scratches or anything. He looked just like his healthy self.

She started crying happy tears and ran over to him. Turbo noticed Sticky running towards him with open arms; he decided to let out his arms for her. Then, she ran towards his arms and they both embraced into a big hug. He swung her in a circle and then held her close to his chest.

"Turbo, are you really here? Are you, are you?" Sticky quietly asked, still crying.

"Yes I am," he answered.

Then he finished the last stanzas.

"_Oh if my voice could reach back through the past_

_I'd whisper in your ear:_

'_Oh darling I wish you were here'"_

"I wished you were here, too, forever," Sticky replied. "You are my best friend, forever and ever."

"Same here," Turbo agreed.

"I love you Turbo," Sticky said. "As I friend, you know."

"I love you too, Sticky," Turbo replied, smiling genuinely.

They both knew it. Time went on and their friendship forever was lasted. Nothing was able to keep them apart. But the line always turned them on; _I'll watch the night turn light-blue, but it's not the same without you because it takes two to whisper quietly._

And that is how friendship lasts forever and ever.

* * *

**And the end! The song was "Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City. I love it so much, because it reminds me so much of these two. Honestly, I don't ship them together, but they seem cute together. **

**REVIEW. IF YOU DARE TO FLAME, DEATH BY CHEESE.**

**Toodles! I'm also gonna make a fanfic called "The One That Got Away" and it features Vanilla Pumpkin (Gloyd x Vanellope). Byzies.  
**


End file.
